Tattoo
by Demon's-Shadow77
Summary: Tattoo-the constant beat of minutes, etching in skin a mark, which counts down the moments of life until the dead walk again.
1. Tattoo

**_Summary:_**_ Tattoo-the constant beat of minutes, etching in skin a mark, which counts down the moments of life until the dead walk again. _

**_Demon's-Shadow77 (DS77):_**_ Hello again. Hopefully some of you have read my work before…but if not: Welcome! Doing the disclaimer today is…uh…./looks around/….uh…err….this squirrel!.../Hiei appears/….or not…_

**_Hiei:_**_ Where did that furry thing go?!_

**_DS77:_**_ He left Hiei._

**_Hiei:_**_ Grrr.._

**_DS77:_**_ Well…uh…since you're here…would you mind giving this story a disclaimer?_

**_Hiei:_**_ /sigh/…fine. DS77 does not own MAR or any of its characters and there will be later references to Yaoi._

**_DS77:_**_ Yay…thanks!...Well on to the story._

_--_

**Title:**_ Tattoo_

_**Chapter Title: **__Tattoo_

**Author:**_ Demon's-Shadow77_

**Anime:**_ MAR (Marchen Awakens Romance)_

**Pairings:**_ None_

_--_

Tattoo

This blood cuts with age

Tying me to your fate

Until in madness I slept

Waking a slave.

These echoes incase me

Kill to die

They cheer

To this beat I walk

Chained in my fear.

My heart is the blade

That sears this pain

And bleed I will

To escape your face.

I will conquer you

With my own death

Unetching the shackles in skin

And all you turned pale

I will stain in blood

If only to return color

To those who lost.

--

**_DS77:_**_ Well I hope you enjoyed the poem. Pocky to whoever can guess who's talking and who they are talking to. Enjoy the day!_


	2. No Farther

**_Summary:_**_ To go no farther than that which allows us to live and thus we are stuck in a perpetual cycle of death, fear, and some moments of sunshine. _

**_Demon's-Shadow77 (DS77):_**_ Look…a second one. Though not as dark as its predecessor but still it seems to be mysterious. For those of you who guessed who the speaker of the first poem was….it's the same one here, but with a different audience. Now where o' where to find a disclaimee. Hmmm….uh…how about Hitsugaya!_

**_Hitsugaya:_**_ Hn?_

**_DS77:_**_ Err…I need a disclaimer…_

**_Hitsugaya:_**_ /sigh/ DS77 does not own MAR or any of its characters and there are references to Yaoi._

**_DS77:_**_ Uh…thanks. I'll let you..umm…get back to being a Captain…uh…Sir._

**_Hitsugaya:_**_ /leaves/_

**_DS77:_**_ So uh..yeah…let's continue shall we?_

_--_

**Title:**_ Tattoo_

_**Chapter Title: **__No Farther_

**Author:**_ Demon's-Shadow77_

**Anime:**_ MAR (Marchen Awakens Romance)_

**Pairings:**_ Alviss x Rolan_

_--_

No Farther

I slept here in the darkness

I wept in the light

All here that sustains me

Withers at the turn of night.

Before I was merely a watcher

Unaligned and untied to this

And then I knew only danger

As all people slept.

But then I dreamed of my savior

Who danced in lighted shadows

And caught the teardrops of ages

The centuries I had slept.

Then I danced among the stars

Incased in shadows

But light faded in death

And I stood unable to go farther.

So I slept here in the darkness

And I wept in the light

Fearful of all that sustains me

For it withered at the turn of night.

--

**_DS77:_**_ Hopefully you enjoyed my work. Have a wonderful day! Oh and if it is possible I'll try to post more MAR poems as my muse gives them to me._


	3. Carving

**_Summary:_**_ Carving-that which is ingrained in us like clay to which we can never escape the visible mark. _

**_Demon's-Shadow77 (DS77):_**_ Hello all. Wow…who would have thought I could come up with another one. Anyways, today's feature for a disclaimer goes to Basement Cat whom is a great admirer of Sareath's work._

_**Basement Cat: **__DS77 does not own MAR or any of its characters and there will be later references to Yaoi_.

_--_

**Title:**_ Tattoo_

_**Chapter Title: **__Carving_

**Author:**_ Demon's-Shadow77_

**Anime:**_ MAR (Marchen Awakens Romance)_

**Pairings:**_ None_

_--_

Carving

Carve away my flesh

Drain away the blood

Build in me a message

Dear time

So that none

None bare this weight.

This mark upon my skin

It ties me to them

But surely I am different

Surely I don't want to be the walking dead.

And yet this temptation lingers

To not be alone

Not have this pain

But mortality creates hope

And so for that I will forsake him

I will carve out this heart

As the mark takes hold

Perhaps if I manage a solution

I can save him too

But for now dear time I will watch you

Carve away my flesh

Drain into the scars my blood

And build in me a copy

That all be weary of.

--

**_DS77:_**_ Owari! Enjoy the day!_


	4. Cage

**_Summary:_**_ Cage-an object of Sareath's making for torturous enjoyment…not. _

**_Demon's-Shadow77 (DS77):_**_ I do not own MAR or any of its characters and there will be later references to Yaoi._

_--_

**Title:**_ Tattoo_

_**Chapter Title: **__Cage_

**Author:**_ Demon's-Shadow77_

**Anime:**_ MAR (Marchen Awakens Romance)_

**Pairings:**_ Alviss x Rolan_

_--_

Cage

This cage it holds me

Steal bars that bite into my body

Each time I try to move

And he's paused in his anger

Face paling

What's he doing

No!

Not that

But I can't touch him

My voice won't reach!

And oh my god

He's bleeding

I can't reach

I can't reach

His blood is pooling

But I can't get out

I can't get out

He's falling

I can't reach

The cage is gone

He's not dead

He's not dead

But he is

It's like loosing all over again

And I couldn't save him

He's disappearing

He's

Disappearing

Gone

And once again I stand here

Grasping air

It's over, I'm alone.

--

**_DS77:_**_ Have a wondrous day!_


End file.
